Three basic lines of investigation pertaining to the control of erythroid differentiation of murine erythroleukemia cells will be investigated. The molecular processes which are responsible for the commitment of these cells to terminal erythroid differentiation will be studied. The relationship between globin mRNA synthesis and commitment will be analyzed. The control of genes expressed during the terminal phase of the program will also be studied.